callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Astronaut Zombie
Sources? I'm just wondering, how do we know anything about the astro zombies? How do we know they're zombies at all? As far as I know, we've heard no info about them, and there's no sources for the info on this page. I personally don't think that they're zombies, I think it has something to do with teammates being "resurrected" back into the game, maybe with the downside of them becoming zombies or something like that. Devilquak 03:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) honestly i dont know how a moon map has to do with the whole story from nacrth der untoten and verruct and shinonuma etc. to a completely off story map like five ,moon, shangri la etc. i honestly dont know the story behind it i had an idea about it when the first original maps where released but then ascencion was released and kino and shangri la wich got me way off topic. anyone can respond please do so or just leave a comment of what you think 23:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Dannydan Anon, click here and scroll down to story. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 05:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... You idiots know that "cosmonaut" is the russian word for "astronaut", right? That's why the RUSSIAN calls him the cosmonaut. It's not some alternate name... of coarse their still a story the moon is were elemaent 115 comes from so it makes since kind of but i beleieve that it sould have went call of the dead ,shangri la ascension, Moon it would have made more since since theirs landers because how do they get from shangri la to moon do they just teleport of what./ : There is a base set up on the moon with a teleporter between it and a palce on earth that is more than likely Area 51. Jammy Duel 19:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : It is impossible that you start out on earth becouse if you do the easter egg and use the missiles to destroy the earth then go back to pack-a-punch a weapon if you go right to the back of the left side of the map and look up in the sky you will see earth after the missiles had hit it so it is impossible that you start off on earth. so where do you start off? : : :The Real John Price 21:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Combat Training names? Ok idk why I added that its name was RHiga, kinda tired atm. But I don't think they use the combat training names for the Astronaut Zombies because I have never seen names like DLaufer, RHiga, or Admiral Athena in Combat Training. I may be wrong though... [The Capoe] 02:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought they used someone in the party's name. They use someone from the host's friends list. HungryBagel 02:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea but on Solo they use different names cause some people don't have Xbox Live (I guess?). [The Capoe] 02:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You cannot play any DLCs without being connected to Xbox Live. HungryBagel 02:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea you can you just need an Xbox Live account to download it. You can still play offline without Live. [The Capoe] 02:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope, ever since Ascension you cannot play the DLCs offline. HungryBagel 02:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) My friend has Ascension and Call of the Dead, but no Xbox Live. He didn't bother with Shangri La, but he will download Moon at my house the next time he is over. He can still play them at his house and he doesn't have internet. I know that they can be played offline. But this is getting off topic. [The Capoe] 02:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If he doesn't have Internet, he wouldn't be able to download the maps back at his house :P And it's not really off-topic. In Combat Training it takes the names off your friends list as well. If you don't have friends, it gives you random player names. HungryBagel 02:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I meant off-topic as in DLC offline. My friend downloads them at other peoples houses. But what I'm saying is that it doesn't seem like the randomly generated names are the same as Combat Trainings randomly generated names, even though the page says they are the same. [The Capoe] 02:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) We found a glitch with the astronaut involving the gersch device. (At least i wish it is a glitch) So when a gersch device is thrown, the astronaut will go all apeshit and start moonwalking at the same speed the zombies are running. It does not end even if you go to area 51, it just runs backwards at the next victim until it is killed. 08:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The names are random in Solo. Yes, you can play the DLC offline. I have played offline before (like if my internet goes out) after downloading the DLC. It's that fucking simple. RonMud 22:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I do believe that if your playing solo then it randomly generates a name, i played it solo once and i got one caaled cosmonaut _____. also i think that it shouldn't be refered to as astronaut zombie but cosmonait zombie because it is a cosmonaut. Jammy Duel 09:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Cosmonaut? Is the Astronaut zombie really a Cosmonaut like the page states? Addicted2COD 00:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I think that the Astronaut Zombie should be know as a cosmonaut zombie, because that's what it's known as by the characters in-game most of the time. Forgot to login for edit and post; I am Nabbott707. 15:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No, it's an astronaut. That's why the Moon Base has everything written in English, you arrive at the station from Nevada, and the lady announcing the excavators says everything in perfect English. 00:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RonMud 00:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wierd Names on Solo I was playing Moon and one of the astro-zombies names was Rezbox. Coincidence or not? - BURNBAG 83!! 20:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)